


Too Many Masks

by DesertVixen



Category: Scooby Doo Where Are You! (TV 1969)
Genre: Gen, silliness with masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of a caper gets a little confusing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Many Masks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



Daphne flipped the switch, and the lights blazed on, revealing the form of the Riverside Wraith sprawled underneath the combined weight of Shaggy and Scooby.

“We got him, gang!” Fred crowed. “Now it’s time to see who he really is.” He reached out to yank off the hideous mask, revealing the face of Charles Alden, the owner of the creaky old hotel they had been investigating.

“But it can’t be Mr. Alden,” Velma exclaimed. “He’s right here with me.”

Fred leaned down over Charles Alden, trying to find the edge of the mask so he could pull it off.

“Let go of my face, you ascot-wearing imbecile!” Alden roared.

Velma and Daphne, meanwhile, had grabbed the Charles Alden who stood between them. Fred came over to unmask him, pulling it off to reveal a young man they had never seen before.

“Who’s that?” Shaggy asked from where he was still sitting on the unmasked Wraith.

“I’m also Charles Alden. Charles Alden Junior,” he clarified. “I got suspicious that Dad was behind the Riverside Wraith.”

“But why?” Daphne asked. “And why would he invite us here to investigate if he was behind it all?”

Charles Alden Junior gave a little laugh. “I invited you here. I didn’t see how Dad could afford the renovations he was carrying out on our main hotel across town, because this place was such a drain on our bank accounts. Supposedly he was trying to sell this old heap, but I had this feeling he was up to something.”

“Oh, he was up to something, all right.” Velma assured him. “We found the counterfeiting equipment he had hidden in a secret room in the basement.”

“Since Dad was always away during period when the Wraith was active, I decided to impersonate him and hire you.” He grinned. “I’m sure glad I did.”

“You won’t be for long,” said another voice from the doorway. The gang looked to see another Charles Alden Junior standing there with a pair of police detectives.

“Jinkies!” Velma exclaimed.

“Now I’m really confused,” Daphne said as the police detectives put both of the other Aldens in handcuffs. “What is going on here?”

The Charles Alden Junior who had accompanied the police walked over to his double, and pulled a mask off to reveal Joseph Langdon, the hotel security chief who had tried to convince the young detectives to give up the mystery.

“I didn’t just suspect my father – I knew he had to have a partner who was helping him out. That was why I invited you. These two kidnapped me, and were holding me in a secret room off Langdon’s office. Luckily, I was able to escape – and you were able to catch these two.”

“We had a sweet operation going, and we would have gotten away with it if it hadn’t been for you meddling kids,” grumbled the now-unmasked Langdon.

As the police detectives led the two men away, Velma studied Charles Alden Junior. “So how do we know you’re the real Charles Alden Junior?”

“You can check me for a mask any time,” he said with a warm smile that made Velma blush. “Any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! It will hopefully scratch your itch for silliness with rubber masks.


End file.
